


Smirk_trickster

by Raven_emerald



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki, Fanfiction, Fingering, Loki is mistaken, M/M, Poor Loki, alternative universe human, sex., top Fandral, underage loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald
Summary: Loki loves to write fanfiction, except that no one knows about it as Loki is still a small boy.And Loki happens to be Fandral's favorite author and his favorite lover too.
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dictionary Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dictionary+Writes).



> This one is a dashingfrost fanfiction, and I gift this one to DictionaryWrites.  
> I loved all of your Fandral/Loki fanfictions. And even grandmaster/Loki ones too.😆😈  
> Your fanfictions are georgeous and you never fail to make me happy with them. 😜😚  
> I thought you would like dashingfrost story and so gift this to you.
> 
> In this fanfiction, Loki is 13, Thor 20, Fandral 16, Volstagg 21, and Hogun 18.
> 
> Hope you like the gift. A new year gift🎁. 🤗😉😉
> 
> Have a happy 2021🤗

_Draco kissed Harry one last time with a small and quick kiss, before leaving the room to go to thier next class._

Loki sighed and released his held breath, looking at the heavy rain as he looked into the fanfiction he had completed just now. He smiled. He loved writing fanfictions. He usually write it in the ao3 website. It was the only one he used. He had this username called as Smirk_trickster. He loved his username. Completely suited him.

He loved the way his fans would comment on him, the way they use to care and interact with him. Loki did not know who these people were who commented to his fanfiction, where they lived or which gender they were, but yet, they loved him so much, nd so he. He did not know if someone was commenting to his fanfiction right in his neighbourhood, or maybe a whole opposite part of the world. He loved his stories. It gave him a strange satisfaction..it made his heart lighter.

Though he had not said this fact that he was writing fanfictions to anyone. Not a single soul. He was a small boy and he did not want anyone to know that he was dealing with any adult contents.

Only he and his brother Thor, lived in this house, and old and messy house. He had not said that he was writing fanfictions to Thor also. And that was for a reason. His stupid brother had thought Loki was still some small kid who needed to be taken care. True that Thor loved him, but he was sometimes overprotective. And if ever Loki said to Thor about the fanfictions, then he wouldn't be surprised if Thor slap him and yell at him. Thor would not tolerate the fact that his little brother was ruined. He thought Loki innocent and pure which he was not.

Loki spread his wrists, relaxing them. It had been a long time since he had been typing on his computer and his fingers ached. He looked through his window to see the heavy rain drops dropping on the slab of the window, making a thud sound.  
He closed his computer and moved more closer to the window to peep through it, looking at the wet rainy streets.

It had been a very long while since Thor had left the house to play basketball with his friends. He had left the house the afternoon and it's was evening now, yet no signs..no calls or no messages. Loki sighed, shaking his head. Thor had always been like this. Careless and reckless. Never bother about his health. He had not even eaten a bread before running off to play like a small child.

Loki heard the door shut witha harsh thud, which made him wince as he while he was cooking something for the dinner.

Will Thor ever know to perform things carefully? The door will surely wreak in a few days if his brother uses it that harsh.

He heard sounds of so many people speaking as he went out to the balcony my to see Thor and his friends, soaked from head to toe, shivering.

He handed each one of them a towel to dry off and some clothes before moving to the kitchen to make some hot cofee.

Loki would actually have laughed looking at thier weird dresses if not Thor right in front of him. He had given them Thor's clothes and wearing his brother's clothes made them look like clones. Complete fools that they are.

Hogun had worn a black and white striped shirt which was almost double of his size. The shirt hung from his shoulders loosely, and it was long enough to touch his knees. He looked like a homeless man.

Loki choked on his cofee, looking at Volstagg, trying to supress his laugh. Volstagg had worn Thor's loose shirt, and yet it was so that for that pig. He looked like a fat woman trying hard to fit her clothes with the help of pins. Volstagg was a literal definition for a balloon.

Fandral had worn a crimson red shirt, only for him was that that Thor's clothes fitted perfectly. Well not that perfect but able to look at. The shirt and jeans were a bit loose but it looked good and correctly fitted.

Loki remembered of the Cinderella movie where one sister is too skinny, the other too fat amd the other, Cinderella, perfect.  
He chuckled lightly, moving to the sink to keep the cofee cups they had drank.

Loki was speaking to Thor's freinds as Thor came after wearing some clothes, and kissed Loki gently on his cheeks. He smiled at his friend and his little brother as they all started a small conversation there.

The conversation changed from topic to topic, clueless topics to more genuine topics, as all the five of them sat on the couch and chilled.

"Um Thor, do you have a computer?" Fandral started abruptly in the middle of some conversation.

"Yes why?"

"I had some work to do and if you don't mind, I would have it done here itself. Would you min-"

"Oh completely not. You can use the computer. Go upstairs to Loki's room and there you'll find his computer. Password- 0000."

"Kay."

Fandral thanked Loki and Thor after he heard Thor's enthusiastic approval. Loki did not mind it actually, rather, concentrated about the talk that was going on.

All the four were still busy in talking and payed much attention as Fandral went upstairs to Loki's room to find a black dell laptop, and opened it, typing the password.

Fandral was a charming one. He was popular everywhere he go. But he also did have some secrets.

Fandral loved fanfictions. Especially the Harry Potter ships. He loathed for them. That was his guilty pleasure. He loved gay sex and romance. Well ofcourse no one knew it. It was not like he would go stupidly and say to everyone that he loved gay. Stupid.

Fandral smiled as he opened the browser and then the archive of our own website. This was the website he use to view fanfictions the most. And the website in which his favorite author - Smirk_trickster was.

His favourite author writes the best fanfictions and Fandral had read each and every one of them. Smirk_trickster wrote most stories which had violence and rape in it. And Fandral loved it. The person wrote his stories so hot and sexy even in the middle of the violence. You would never feel disgusted or feel the violence is more. This person made the violence just as cute as other sex scenes. Fandral loved adult content and this person wrote exactly what adult content he wanted. Sometimes he thought they were a bit more of adult, but yet, they never failed to entertain him.

  
Smirk_ trickster wrote Harry Potter fanfictions which was his favorite ones, and the way this person explained the story was what made it amazing. Smirk_trickster's stories were so sexy and not to mention that Fandral would always come undone just by reading the story. Whoever this Smirk_trickster was, if ever Fandral met, he would be so glad. This person made his life by such beautiful fanfictions.

He had been reading a sexy story written by his favorite author which was posted recently when Thor had dragged him to play. And now he cannot wait even a second to continue reading it. The story was so good...written by his favorite author ofcourse.  
He smiled and chuckled at how childish he was acting. He could not even wait for a minute before going home and reading it. He's now in his friend's house, reading this sweet story in his brother's laptop.

His smile hung down, his mouth dropped and his eyes widened impossibility wide as he opened the page and saw what was written on the top margin of the laptop.

'Hi Smirk_trickster'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a long time. I know. Forgive me.  
> Hope you enjoy it 😉  
> Happy day 💟

'Hi Smirk_trickster'

Fandral looked in horror at the screen. Could that be possible? Is that true? This is Loki's computer..and that means., Loki..was the one who was writing these fanfictions. But how? How did he not know about it? Loki. His friend's younger brother. His favorite fanfiction author. The one whose storied he was reading every day, craving for it like a dog for food.

Loki was Smirk_trickster.

Smirk_trickster was Loki.

Who knew that the small boy ever knew to write such sexy and adult content? So much. He doubted Thor knew about this. So much sex. So much rape he writes. Who knew that the cute 13 year old boy knew so much adult and sex? So much. 

Loki was so sexy. So dirty and...toxic.

And it is not anything like Fandral did not admire him. He just was in a belief that this small boy was an innocent and he hence did not want to ruin him. But now when he thinks again about it..

Those slender hips..pale snow skin and charcol black hairs. Such small smile and snow mint scent. So small and cute and beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. The way he use to move swiftly and in so quick movements, moving his hips deliciously bumping and bouncing his perfect tasty butt.

Fandral chuckled as he raised his eyebrows in surprise. Who ever in thier wildest dreams would have even dreamt of that the small innocent boy even knew how the sex works so well? Well he had to say that Loki knew how to act very well. How to act innocent. That kinky little brat. 

Fandral wonder who was his first. Whoever was it, he had said Loki everything about sex. And whoever this man-

"Fandral! You over?"

Fandral struggled and close the computer as fast as possible as he heard Thor's voice and heavy footsteps approaching the room. Thor should not know. That stupid freind of his.

"Fandral! The rain had stopped. We go to play. Come in fast now!"

Fandral heard Thor say with enthusiasm as he bursted through the room, dragging Fandral. Sometimes, his friend was the most annoying one. He just had found out Loki's most dead secret and just by the time he wanted to propose the matter to his love, Loki, now his friend is dragging him out?

"Thor! Wait wait!"

"What freind?"

"I..I'm not feeling so well..can I take rest at your house? I'll come to play another day."

Thor raised an eyebrow but accepted Fandral to stay in their house and take rest. The heavy rain may have made him feel uncomfortable. Thor thought.

"Fine Fandral. You can take rest in our house only. Anyhow Loki will be there in the house itself, if you want anything, just ask Loki. Do not hesitate..you know my brother"

"Thanks Thor."

He indeed knew Loki better than anyone.

With that, Thor, Hogun nad Volstagg went out to continue their playing, leaving Loki and Fandral alone in the house. Fandral smirked and chuckled to himself. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Fandral alone 😳😳😳😳😳😳😳


	3. Chapter 3

Fandral watched as Loki swayed across the hall to pick up the drinks and move swiftly to the kitchen after sending his friends and brother. 

Fandral just could not tear his eyes from the rose dancing in front of him. Each time Loki turned, his frilly cute apron moved with him tied tight on hus ribon thin waist. His short hairs flying everytime he turned and walked, and his small perfect butt jumping every time Loki bent down to open the draws or when he jumped to pick up the boxes from the upper shelf. Oh he would eat up that ass-

"Fandral do you need anything? It might be good for you to take rest. Thor had informed that you were not so well."

Fandral almost jumped and his heart felt ripping off his chest when Loki addresses to him. Directly to him. Not once had Loki done that.

Fandral was Thor's friend and they did not have that much connection with Loki. Just sometime when they came to have a dinner at their freinds hiuse or to stay overnight, Loki would smile and prepare the food for them. He would involve in talk but not with a single person in particular. Loki was always formal with them and never once had spoken addressing to a single of them. 

Oh..the look at that innocent face. Fandral wanted to kiss him hard right now.

"Um.. a juice maybe?"

"But that's not so good for you."

"It's fine. Just don't make it too cold."

Loki hummed as he pored the juice into the long glass, moved to pick up a lemon and place it on teh glass, decorated it with some cherries and applied sugar on top of it as he turned quickly towards Fandral

Those large emerald orbs looking down as Loki bought the juice to Fandral, his apron a bit loose from the work and some dirt in it. Fandral's mouth watered as he looked at the plump lips, red and juicy, and the firm butt and slender waist dancing, approaching him more.

That's it. He can't hold it back anymore.

Loki screamed and looked surprised as he was roughly turned and made to sit on the thick thigh of Fandral, the juice spiled and glass shattering into a million pieces.

Fandral placed his lips on the pake throat as he ignored the boys shiver and drank the scent of him. So arousing. Like a drug. He licked a strip as he spoke with a dark voice and his eyes hoodied with pleasure.

"That is not the juice I want Loki."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter...

"That's not the drink I want Loki."

Fandral pulled Loki on his lap at once, making Loki to shriek in surprise from Fandral actions.

"Fandral! Wh-what are you doing?!"

"C'mon honey, don't play dumb...you know exactly what Imma bout to do"

"Huh??!"

Fandral spinned Loki around and made him to sit on his lap, grinning and winking at the younger one.

It was not untill Loki felt a strong thing poking onto his ass tht he realized the intense and the tension of the situation.

Loki immediately jumped off, his face sweating and his eyes wide form surprise..

What the-

Loki flinched back every inch as Fandral made his move to move front, stalking Loki and pinning the young boy to the wall..

Oh how beautiful is it...

The immense green eyes filled with comfusuon and horror...the pale skin shining on so beautifully and the mermaid strands of his raven hair sprayed across his shoulder blades...

"Fandral please...be straight.. wh-what are you-"

Loki yelped in surprise when he felt the rich hard thing pressing against his thighs as Fandral ribbed his cock over and over on Loki's thighs, letting the boy feel of his lust as he looked into the pair of emerald eyes. So mesmerizing....

"Is this straight Loki?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is straight😏😏

**Author's Note:**

> Happy year!😊😊🌹
> 
> So tell me what's gonna happen next 😏😏😏 😳


End file.
